What the Truth Can Do
by crazylegs97
Summary: two-shot I'm really bad a summaries so just read it. Disclaimer:i dont own anything
1. Chapter 1

They stood there watching the writer and his muse. They were exactly alike, they worked together, and they fought crime together. They loved each other, secretly or not.

"So 'morrow?"Rick was the first to say something, there was too much silence as they watched the other couple kiss in the elevator.

"Mhm." Kate knew that she wanted to kiss him, right there and then. And the only reason she didn't was because Gates was there, and Rick thinks that she forgets what happened in the cemetery. But she had to tell him so it was now or never. "Rick wait." he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a curious look on his face. "Do you want to come over and have something to eat?" the look on his face changed from curious to ecstatic in 0 to 60.

"I would love you Detective," he smiled like a kid on Christmas.

"Do you even want to eat because I saw all of those candy wrappers on my desk," she said with a coy smile. "What castle? Is that your left over candy from Halloween?"

"Of course not Beckett! The nine year-old in me ate it all that night." both of them knew that Halloween was the day that Rick and Martha had been trapped in the bank, and the only thing that made that day better was Kate being able to see his face in that vault.

"So, Castle. Can we talk about something?" he nodded, he could tell that something was bothering her, but he let it go for now. She was trying to think of the best way to say it. She knew that he would be mad. She just didn't know how mad he would be.

"That day in the cemetery, this whole time, I've remembered it." She saw the light drain from his sky blue eyes.

"Wh -why? How much do you remember?" he can't believe that she did this to him. He confessed his love to her, and she was lying to him this whole time.

"All of it, everything that you said. I remember all of it Rick."

"Every word? So..?"He hoped that she remembered his confession. He hoped that he finally broke down the last bricks of her wall.

"Yes Rick, every word. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm right here, I'm okay. I'm not leaving you. I love you Rick." she hoped that he still had these feelings for her.

"I- I love you to Kate. But what about the walls and the-" and before he could even finish the thought of the second sentence, he felt her lips gently fall onto his. It started off sweet, and then it got passionate. Kate slips her tongue on ricks bottom lip. They had waited to ling for this and they weren't going to be interrupted. Rick was the first one to pull away, and he back up And felt his pockets for his phone. He took the battery out of his phone, and took it out of hers.  
>"Um Rick? What are you doing?" she knew that he was strange but this is just weird.<p>

"I have wanted to do this for so long for this and I don't want to be interrupted." She smiled at him, and took the phones out of his hand and threw them on the table. She hooks her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the couch. Kate starts to undo the buttons on his shirt without breaking contact. She pushes it off of his shoulders, as he pulls her shirt over her head. Then there was a knock on the door, she should have known that if the boys of Lanie needed her and her phone was off, that they would come to her apartment. Rick and Kate stood there half naked staring at the door, listening to the people on the other side of it bickering.

"Listen chica, Beckett's fine. She can handle herself, and just because she's not answering your calls means that she's in trouble." It was Javier talking to Lanie. Of course it was Lanie, who else would interrupt her, at this moment.

"Well she's not answering my calls or texts, and neither is Castle! And don't you tell me that you haven't tried to call Castle, because it know that it's Madden night, and that you and Kevin love to play it on Rick's big T.V " It never even occurred to Lanie that they might be together, in her apartment. So Lanie got out the spare key that Kate had given her, and started to open the door.

"Lanie, wait. What if they're in there, _together. _I mean I know that it's a long shot, but if they are then I don't think that they would be happy with us breaking in." Lanie put the key in and opened the door. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still not mine

Rick didnt know what to do. He was standing in Beckett's living room, watching the door, without a shirt on. But, in the corner of his eye he saw Kate run to the bedroom and slam the door shut. Castle ran after her but the door was locked, and by the time he turned around he saw Lanie and Javier standing there watching him.

"Uh, hi guys, what's up?" 'We're screwed,' Castle thought.

"Care to explain why you`re standing here in Beckett's apartment, Castle?" Lanie was confused and worried, but she knew that Castle would never hurt Kate, or let her get hurt.

"Um no, not really." Castle put an apologetic smirk on his face. He knew that they weren't going to let this go anytime soon. But then Kate walked out just in time to save Castle from an interrogation.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Okay, Kate thought about what she should say and figured all the possible questions that Lanie could ask her.

"What the HELL is going on with you and Writer Boy?"

"Okay, well we we got burgers after we closed the case, and Castle got some food on his shirt. So I offered him a shirt that Josh left behind so we could go." Kate was thinking of an answer to Lanie's next question.

"Go where, Kate?" The wheels were slowly turning in Lanie's head.

"To the loft, we're having a movie night with Alexis and mother." He hoped that they bought this story.

"But why didn't you just get a shirt at your own house?"

"Because, we were kind of, well. Kate, can I just tell them?" Castle wasn't really going to tell them the truth, well Kate hoped that he wouldn't, but she trusted him and simply nodded at him.

"We were going to have a movie night here, and we both decided that we needed to sort some things out?" And the only reason that Rick had questioned that, is because he wasn't sure if Kate was ready to talk about everything.

"Oh, ooh okay. I'm really sorry guys. Let's go Javi!" They said their good-byes and right as they were leaving, Lanie noticed something on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Uh Castle, is this yours?" Lanie held up a navy blue, button-down shirt that was in the corner near the door. "And does anyone want to explain to me why this does not have any stains on it?"

"Come on chica, let's go home and give them their alone time." Javier winked at Rick and Kate as he threw Rick his shirt back, and winked at them, saying that he knew what they had interrupted.

"So where were we?" Rick started to pull up the hem of Kate's shirt and places kisses on her exposed shoulder. But Kate pulled away and pushed him onto the couch, but he pulled her down with him and they started from where they left off.

A/N: that's the end, sorry its so short but PM me with new story ideas


End file.
